Methrayne
by Suzuna
Summary: A medevil style love triangle between Hiei, Yusuke and Kurama. Or, is love just the beginning?


Author's note: This fic is a bit strange, just so you know, and it is an alternate universe (as my friend calls it) and takes place in a kingdom. I know this is a Japanese cartoon, but this is a ENGLISH style kingdom, so don't get mad. This isn't supposed to be about perfect accuracy, it's just supposed to be interesting, so don't get mad. Alright?

Also, you might say 'Heeey, this is like that one musical!' I'll admit, it's a wee bit like a certain one. If you can figure out which one, you'll get a nice prize :D So, ssssh... :-X -Suzuna

The sunlight sparkled beautifully on the fresh morning snow that covered the kingdom of Methrayne. Shimmering under the sun's rays, the snow twinkled with light on top of the roof of the main tower in which the chamber of the most important man in the kingdom stood. The tower stood in the very center in the back of the castle, so the owner of such a tall and mighty tower could overlook the city with the power of a one man citadel. That man was the one with the royal blood and crowned legalazation which made him king of Methrayne. That man was known to all as King Yusuke Urameshi the first.

There was a long, loud, rolling yawn in the chamber that escaped from Yusuke's royal mouth. His eyelids slowly peeled off his eyes and he gazed at the light blue ceiling above. Smacking his lips and his brown eyes gazing out the large, tall window, he muttered, "It's morning...".

His eyes opened even wider and he literally pounced out of bed and landed on his bare feet and shouted so loud the deaf man himself could hear it, "It's morning! Yahoo!"

He laughed with excitement and kicked his feet in the air with glee, making up his very own jig of excitement. This day was certainly one of the most important days of his life, one he had been looking forward to for many months now, as such a child looks forward to awaking on Christmas morning. His teeth gritted together as he grinned wildly, he jumped up and down on his mattress with anxiety and joy, his long wait finally over.

There was a gentle knocking at his door, a blue haired woman peeped her head into the chamber with her pleasant smile and perky attitude, "Well, it seems that his majesty has woken to the new day and-" she immediately trailed off and watched as Yusuke continued bouncing on the bed and faced her direction, he waved good morning and continued playing like a child and Botan stared. Not because he was leaping on his bed, she had highly anticipated that much.

"Your highness, as your royal adviser, I _advise_ that you _puh-lease _put some clothes on before you start out the day head on," Botan flinched and faced the other way.

Yusuke continued to jump on the downy bed, performing flips and stunts like a French acrobat in the air and scowled at the same time, "Naw, I dun wanna! I'm the king after all, and as king I decree it's illegal to make the king wear night garments that make me look like a woman!" He tilted his head towards the direction of where his sleeping garment was, which indeed looked like a flowy white dress.

Botan covered her eyes and walked into the room, feeling her way to the velvet seated chair and sat down, "That reminds me, your highness, are you _sure_ you want to go through with this today? I mean, if there's any other way of forming unity between the kingdoms, we can surely find another way and-"

Yusuke folded his arms and legs, plopping back into his thick comforter and rolling himself back up in it, staring at the ceiling and interrupted, "Nope. I'm fine with it. If it'll join these two kingdoms together, I'll do it. The last thing I want right now is war, too expensive."

Botan opened her eyes and threw her arms in the air, "That doesn't matter! The people will...Well...They just won't like it!"

Yusuke rolled out of bed, his scarlet comforter around his neck like a cape and covering below his torso, like a royal cape. He held his head up high and protested, "So what? _I'm _the king! What _I_ say, goes! And if they don't like it, they can live with it!"

"But...You're marrying...And...Oooh...Just forget it. Please, just be ready for the arrival soon, your highness," Botan sighed and exited the room, muttering, "Stubborn little brat."

"What was that?" Yusuke asked, a playful grin on his face.

"Eek! I mean, uh, I said 'I'm hungry and feel like having a cat!'" Botan replied sheepishly.

"That's what I thought," Yusuke nodded and watched the door shut behind her.

His playful grin soon melted into a more kinder, sweeter smile. One with more maturity and wisdom, more love and sincerity. His nose only an inch away from the glass in front of him, he stared into his kingdom. The trees were bare and covered with the billions of snowy diamonds, along with the once proud rose bushes and tobacco plants. The edges of the roofs and towers were adorned with the crystals of icicles that played with the sunlight, sparkling with a majestic radiance. This castle was white to begin with, the bricks all were a snowy white to begin with, so it didn't make a difference how much snow there was, it always looked white. He smiled as he gazed into his courtyard, the one in which he had inherited. The one he had hoped to start new memories and dreams in, filled with the sparkling soft snow.

The castle was filled with servants rushing about doing one thing from another. The women were busy in the kitchen preparing the feast, the men preparing horses and speeches, straightening out the wrinkles in their fine clothes. All in which was preparation for the wedding that was to be held at sundown that wonderful sundown in the snowy courtyard.

Down the staircase Yusuke tromped excitedly, his thick vermilion cape behind his feet. His shining clothes gave a marvelous sheen, matching with his golden crown on which had been bestowed on his head. He never had dressed so formally before, most the time he even forgot that he even had a crown, but today was his wedding and he had to actually give his best.

"Well, top of the mornin' to ya brother! Long time no see!" A male foreign accent rang through Yusuke's ears.

Right before Yusuke's eyes was his half-brother, Jin, who was prince of another kingdom and was to be wed in three months. But, he _was_ Yusuke's brother, even if it was just half so he simply had to be invited.

Jin had his usual wide grin on his face as he floated above air. He wore a light velvet suit that was the same color as his scarlet hair. Jin wore no medals or had no swords, he wasn't what you'd call a 'war hero' but someone who would gladly leave just so he could watch everyone kill each other and laugh. His hair, no matter how hard he tried to slick it back or style it nicely, it still remained a mop of messy red hair. The horn that sat in the middle of his forehead was nicely polished, giving off a mighty gleam. But, no matter how hard he tried to look formal, being as he is, he sat in the air like a child, getting his suit all wrinkled, his grin was obnoxious and rude at times, and his loveable ears couldn't stop twitching with excitement.

"Jin! How are ya, brother?" Yusuke laughed and grabbed Jin's head, putting him in a headlock and rubbing his fist into his hair playfully.

"Urk-" Jin choked, then popped out from the headlock and gasped for breath, "Well, fine 'till someone has to try and kill me!"

Jin laughed, his ears wiggling even more, and then as a joke, sent a little wind under Yusuke's cape, sending it flying over his head. Yusuke growled, trying to get the heavy cape off his head, then grabbed Jin's neck and pinned him to the ground, sending several fists at him. Jin choked and laughed, then rolled towards the staircase with Yusuke still clung to him. Yusuke let go as soon they began tumbling down the long royal staircase and gave off several grunts as he hit the stairs. Jin tumbled onto Yusuke's long cape and grasped it, clinging on for dear life. Yusuke quickly untied the huge cape off of him and as he flew into the air as he hit the stair, the cape went under him and he landed on the cape and clung on. They tobogganed down the staircase, screaming. Screaming for fear, anguish, or fun, nobody knew. But everyone had a good guess it was for fun.

Finally, they crashed right into the front doors and fell backwards. They popped back up and began laughing like insane lunatics, then caught their breath and sighed. Yusuke picked the cape off of the ground, and put it back around his neck. Several servants passed by, muttering, "Boys will boys, royalty will be royalty."

Yusuke grinned and asked, "So, Jin, you got a fiancé too?"

He sighed, "Yes, but I don't even know her. Besides, I've met the most beautiful woman on earth, and I want her hand in marriage!"

Yusuke's grin grew wider and nudged Jin playfully, "Who is it? Eh? Eh?"

Jin chuckled, "Ah, she's a rose. She's poor as dirt, lives in a run down little shack on the bad side of town, a bit older then me too, but she's the woman of my dreams. She has long, flowing brown hair that matches her sparkling brown eyes and beautiful rosy cheeks. And she has the most beautiful name on earth, Atsuko."

Yusuke's jaw dropped as he exclaimed, "That's...That's my mother!"

Jin grimaced disdainfully and sheepishly, then replied with great embarrassment, "I'm sure I'll be quite happy with my new fiancé that I don't even know..."

Yusuke nodded slowly, then with no haste at all took several steps backwards, and within the blink of an eye, ran off like lightning. But, as soon as he ran into the other room, he fell on his buttocks and found himself staring up to his loyal servant, brave knight, and best man, Sir Kazuma Kuwabara.

Kuwabara grinned playfully and pulled Yusuke back up to his feet. Yusuke laughed at Sir Kazuma's suit, it was a dark blue suit made of velour with a black belt around his waist. Under his chin was a ruffle around his neck, like a roof to protect his shoulder from any food he spilt while eating. Kuwabara groaned and shook his head, then went to business, "So, your majesty-"

"Kuwabara, how many times do I have to tell you? You can call me Yusuke or Urameshi or whatever, 'your majesty' just looses it's touch after you say it," Yusuke complained.

"So, Yusuke," Kuwabara continued more casually, "Do ya really know what you're doing?"

"Yup. Just get married. No big deal." Yusuke shrugged.

"And, you know that the king and queen of this 'Demon Kingdom' or whatever it's called has no daughters, right?" Kazuma continued.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. So my fiancé's a man! Big deal." Yusuke stared at Kazuma seriously, "Sides, I don't wanna go to war with these demons, they're tough looking'! Not that I can't fight'm, of course I can, but war's too expensive."

"But, it's...It's man!" Kuwabara continued.

"So? You _know_ I gave up on women after you-know-who!" Yusuke snarled, then began imitating Keiko's high-pitched voice, "'I'm sorry Yusuke, but you're just too immature and you'll never get a decent job.' Feh, yeah right. Lookit me now, I'm _king_, baby!"

"Well, good luck. I'll be rootin' for ya!" Kuwabara smiled, putting out his right hand.

Yusuke smiled and shook Kuwabara's hand proudly. Kuwabara let go, then looked out the nearby window sadly and sighed quietly, "Wish I could give up women that easily...Yukina..." Yusuke felt deep sympathy for his dear friend, and just as he put his hand on his comrade's shoulder, he saw a carriage approaching.

It was a red carriage with strange black adornments, shining in the sunlight. They were demonic ornaments, meant for a regal member of the family such as the royal son himself. His fiancé was arriving. Yusuke, who had fought many demons, slayed many men, destroyed hundreds of monsters and had faced Keiko's wrath at least a thousand times felt something. A feeling he truly had never felt before in all his life, true. It was nerve wracking and terrifying, not the best feeling in the world. Yusuke was afraid.

His teeth chattering, Yusuke let go of Kazuma's shoulder and fled with fright to where nobody knew.

--------------------------------------

"Sir, are you positive you want to go with this?" Toboy asked.

"Yes. I'm positive, so please stop asking." a calm, gentle voice replied.

"I'm sorry, sir. I just don't want you unhappy, prince Yoko." he apologized.

Kurama, the red-headed prince of Veda, the most powerful and respected kingdom of demons. Veda and Methrayne had been at war for many years, it was now up to Kurama's marriage to end it all. He sighed and stared at the ceiling of the carriage, "Please don't call me that. I have many names, and that's who I'm not right now."

"Then what shall I call you?" Toboy asked polietly.

"Well, we shant see each other ever again, so don't call me anything." Kurama shook his head and stared out the window.

Methrayne was so much more different from Veda, for one thing, Veda was so warm, it never got snow. It was Kurama's first snow in his entire life. He gave a tiny quiet laugh of delight, the white powder gave him such a pleasure. Also, Veda looked so much better then Methrayne. Don't get anything wrong, Methrayne was a beautiful kingdom, but it was obsessed with staying safe from the Vedians, it looked half like a fort and didn't have time to take care of it's appearance. As for Veda, they were carefree and decorated every building, carriage and animal so they could show their pride. Not to mention, they cleaned after where their horses had been.

The carriage came to a halt, it was in front of the entrance of the castle. Toboy went outside to open the door for the young prince, but as he opened the door to let him out, the other side of doors had been open already and the carriage was empty. He gasped and ran around the carriage, but stopped, to see a fox who was running into the direction of the forest. Toboy sighed, knowing it was useless to try and find Kurama, even though he was right there. He knew better, for Kurama was a very clever man, and could easily trick Toboy into getting lost. He sighed and went inside to tell the news.

The fox, who was Kurama, ran deep into the forest. He stopped and sighed, turning back to normal, his red hair glistening with his green eyes. Prince Kurama sighed again and slumped down against a tree, letting his beautiful white Veda suit get wet with snow. He shook his head, "This is foolish. There's nothing to be afraid of. This marriage is just supposed to make my kingdom and this place in unity, that's all. It's just...It's just tearing me away from everyone I know and love, that's what!"

He stifled a tear, then hid his face in his knees and sobbed away. He was going to miss his father and mother, his friends, his surroundings, his home. His face became red as he cried bitterly, the tears dropping into the cold white snow.

As his ears filled with the sound of running in the snow, he stopped crying and looked to see who was coming. 'They had probably sent someone to fetch me. I'd better go willingly...' he thought with displeasure.

Yusuke, who had discarded some of his unnecessary clothing, ran up to a tree and fell down on his back. He panted, staring up at the sky, "Whoo, that was close..."

Kurama, who was curious who this man was, stood up and walked to him and asked, "Are you alright?"

Yusuke sat up and laughed, "Yeah! Yeah, I'm alright! Thanks. Now...Who are you?"

Kurama sighed, "I'm the prince Yoko Shuichi Kurama the first, the one who's to be married? Yes, you probably want to take me to your king. Fine, do as you please."

Feeling guilty in heart, Yusuke shook his head, "No, no. I won't do anything like that! I think the king can wait."

"Oh, come now. He can't be that patient." Kurama replied.

"On the contraire, he's very patient. He's also a good singer!" Yusuke, nodded, pretending to be someone else.

He didn't know what it was that made him talk about himself in third person, but he felt it was a good thing. Maybe it was the sight of his fiancé, love at first sight. It was indeed so, for Kurama was indeed handsome, and Yusuke felt in his heart that had just been filled, if he couldn't have Kurama, he would hang himself with his own small intense.

"Really? Is he?" Kurama asked, a bit interested.

"Yes, he is! He's also very smart and strong! No man can beat him in chess or combat." Yusuke added.

"Ah, but many men show those qualities, and they're vain." Kurama shook his head.

"But king Yusuke's not! He's...He's patient and polite, deals with his people like each and every one of them was his own child. You know, stern, but caring. He's got a heart bigger then this entire kingdom!" Yusuke grinned.

"Sounds like a very good man." Kurama nodded.

"Did I also mention he's a snappy dresser?" Yusuke asked.

They both laughed, feeling relieved for the first time that day. Slowly, they stopped and sighed, Kurama returned to being sad again. Yusuke felt sad now that Kurama was sad, it was contagious. He frowned and asked, "What's wrong?"

Kurama sighed, "I just...I just don't wanna go here. It's...different."

"Well, so? This place has it's good qualities! Sure, we're plain old humans, but we've got our charms! Like...Well, there's a law that if you're not having a good day, they'll send soldiers down to get you and send you to the castle so you can!"

"I don't think that'd help in my case, only make it worse." Kurama fell back into the snow, staring at the sky.

"Oh, come on! Give it a try! You might love it here in Methrayne!" Yusuke coaxed gentelly, trying to put in a good word for his kingdom and himself.

"...Alright. I'll give it a try. But only because you recommended it, my friend." Kurama smiled, a genuine and friendly smile.

Yusuke smiled as well and stood up, offering his hand to Kurama. The young prince grabbed his hand and was pulled to his feet and laughed along with the regal man. Kurama looked Yusuke in the eyes, and asked, "But, my friend, I can't call you that forever. What is your name?"

"King Yusuke! King Yusuke!" Botan cried from afar, and ran over to them.

She stopped near them and gasped for air, then smiled and said, "Well, I can see you found prince Kurama!"

Kurama looked at Yusuke, a bit surprised and, even though he didn't know why, he felt great disappointment. Yusuke glared at Botan, wishing he could pull out a sword and slash her head off. Kurama sighed and looked at the ground.

"Your highness, you can't just run around tossing your clothes around! I found your crown in the well, your shoes hanging on the stuffed moose's head in the study, and your cape in the foyer on fire!" Botan nagged.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Botan, it was just a bit stuffy today..." Yusuke growled angrily.

"Stuffy? It's freezing out!" Botan retorted, then laughed, "Since when do you call me Ms.? You're usually rude to me!"

"Ms. Botan, I don't know what you're talking about!" Yusuke lied.

"Oh don't kid me, your highness! You're never satisfied with anything I do, and you threatened to burn me at the stake if I beat you at chess again!" Botan exclaimed and went on, "You threw a rock at me when all I said was singing probably wasn't your forte!"

"Kurama, wait-" Yusuke held his hand out to him.

"Let's just go..." Kurama said with great disappointment and anger and walked off in the direction of the castle.

Botan watched in confusion as Yusuke chased after Kurama, wanting to make things right. It wouldn't take a wizard to find out that his highness would have a lot of work to do to set things right.

-----------------------------------------------

Gazing out the guest room window, Kurama sighed as he gazed out the wide window, frosted with ice. Disheartened, he shed a small tear and let his hair dangle in front of his emerald eyes. He sighed again, "I'd better get used to this kingdom. I'll be here...for...ever...Married to some man who can't be honest to me! Some, dishonest tyrant who terrizes his people! How am I going to live like that?" He folded his arms, and bowed his head, letting hot salty tears flow down his rosy cheeks.

With his ear against the wooden door, Yusuke bit his lower lip and sighed, leaning against the wall. 'What do I do?' he thought, then glanced at the nearby tapestry. Of course, it was a tapestry of himself, gazing proudly at its viewers, made from the finest of threads by the best weavers known to man. He remembered that there was a vault behind it, and inside was a treasure he had gotten from Koenma. His majesty remembered the day he had received an important gift that actually could help him.

It was the day after he was kinged, Koenma, who took the time to get out of his tot form so he could be taken seriously. But, it wouldn't last long, his powers only lasted so long for poor Koenma. But, as the clock ticked away, he was as calm as ever.

"Yusuke, this is the Rose of Cerulean tears," Koenma said, handing him a glowing and sparkling red rose.

"Huh...How is it 'cerulean' if it's red as blood?" Yusuke asked, examining it carefully.

"Oh, it's just a fancy title!" Koenma laughed, then stopped and hollered, "No! It's not just a fancy title! It's not!"

"Okay, take it easy and explain the funky flower," Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"So I shall!" Koenma bowed low, then stared Yusuke straight in the eyes, "This rose is different then any ordinary rose, it's from the spiritual gardens."

"Oooh, different," Yusuke scoffed sarcastically.

"Indeed! Now, when one loves, they use spirit energy too, they just can't see it. This rose, when one loves for someone, it absorbs that spirit energy." Koenma explained.

"Oh, so it's a weapon?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow with confusion.

"No. Now, love is a two way thing, and if it's only one way, that's where the rose comes in. The spirit energy absorbed by the rose recognizes the spirit energy the lover had loved over, and then emits a romantic glow, sending the spirit energy to that person's heart. Basically, when given to someone you love, it makes them fall in love with you." Koenma smiled proudly.

"Oh...Gee...Thanks...You, you shouldn't have..." he stared at the rose.

On that night, he spat on the rose and locked it in a vault behind his newly made tapestry.

"Probably dead by now..." Yusuke muttered. "But...I have to try!"

He took a deep breath and gently moved the heavy tapestry over to the side, revealing the vault behind it. It was a wonder no one had ever tried to find out if anything was behind it, but no one went into the guest room, so no one ever saw the tapestry. Yusuke rubbed his chin, "Huh...Now how did I open this thing? Uh...Oh yes!"

Yusuke pointed his finger and the lock, then blew it up with his spirit gun. The door swung open, revealing the vault. It was filled with only one thing, a rose that had been long since dead. He sighed with great disappointment, pulling a petal off the dead rose and mumbled, "Well...I guess I'll take it like a man and grovel..." He put the petal in his pocket and took a deep breath, then knocked at the door. "Come in..." a saddened voice replied.

Yusuke opened the door and waved to Kurama, with a gentle and small smile, more genuine then anything. Kurama glared at him and turned back to the window, still remaining in his seat behind the chestnut desk. Sighing, Yusuke walked up to Kurama and tapped him on the shoulder. Kurama turned away in the other direction, trying to ignore Yusuke. The young prince would never usually act like this, he knew he was going to be married anyways, but a temper-mental side of him boiled in his veins and took over his mind, telling him to act like a child. He felt another tap on his shoulder, he scowled and turned his head. No one was there at all, so he turned back to his former position and found Yusuke right in front of him.

Before the young prince could react, Yusuke grabbed his hand with a firm but gentle grip and knelt on one knee, a saddened and sorry expression on his face, his eyes watered a bit. Kurama was trapped by the sight, he felt a bit of pity in his heart for the king, so he opened his ears. Yusuke took a deep breath, and looked into Kurama's beautiful eyes, "Yoko, was it?"

"Just...Either call me Kurama or Shuichi, please." Kurama stared back into Yusuke's eyes with sympathy.

"Ah. Beautiful..." Yusuke nodded his head, "Kurama, today, I was excited, it was going to be a new chapter in my life. I wouldn't be alone anymore. But, I felt fear that this marriage wasn't going to be a happy one, one that I would be dissatisfied in, so I fled in the last minute. But, when I found you, I...I couldn't stop loving you, I knew that it could be a happy marriage. I just wanted you to be happy with me, so I lied, and now I know it was wrong. Please, give me a second chance, I have my faults...Many faults...But, we all do! Please, Kurama, please make this marriage a happy one, one we shan't regret."

Kurama blushed bright red and hid his eyes beneath his tufts of red hair as Yusuke gentelly kissed his hand. Searching for his eyes, Yusuke tried to see through the thick red hair that bestowed on top of his fiancé's head. Kurama flipped his hair, clearing his face, returning Yusuke with touched eyes, filled with tears a bit. Yusuke stood up, still holding Kurama's hand, then let go. His hand was grasped by a delicate and tender hand, Kurama stood up and gentelly took Yusuke's hand and stared deeply into the king's eyes. He smiled and said, "I'm sorry...I was so childish...But...I'm sure we'll be so happy together."

"How is the weather?" Yusuke asked, trying to rhyme.

"Ha ha! You goof!" Kurama laughed, and sat back in his chair.

Yusuke smiled as he gazed lovingly at Kurama, then realized that something in his pocket was glowing. He fished it out, it was the rose pedal that he had plucked. It gave a gentle blue glow, a romantic sight indeed. Yusuke smiled and gave the gorgeous petal to Kurama. Kurama felt the spirit energy go to his heart indeed, but, he really didn't need the help of the pedal in the first place. Kurama smiled and kissed Yusuke on the cheek, "I have to get fitted. Good-bye for now!" and ran off.

Yusuke's hand went right on his cheek with his eyes wide open along with his mouth. He felt good inside, and could not wait for the glorious sundown that day.

----------------------------------------------------------

It was finally sunset, the sun was emitting a red glow across the sky, giving proof that day was almost over. The important servants, all dressed in fine robes and gowns, with sparkling jewelry and ordainments, all stood in a two lines, the people in the two lines faced each other with serious glances, no making a move. In their hands they held freshly lit candles to guide the grooms to the altar, guiding them from the darkness. It was a custom tradition for a royal member in Methrayne to be married in the courtyard on sundown in the presence of a hundred lit candles. The regular townspeople all stood behind the candle bearers, their eyes open with excitement and anticipation. Even the children at play stopped to watch the beauty and grace of a the most wonderful ceremony of all, matrimony. All the town was at peace, as they awaited the marriage to be held.

Down through the pathway Yusuke marched in step, by his side, his best man, Kuwabara, who also bore a candle in his hands. The crowd breathed in awe at his unknown grace and decency, as his newly sown cape flowed behind him and his golden crown stood neatly on top of his tidy hair. For the first time, as everyone could agree, he had left behind his childish ways and became a man. He stepped up to the altar, standing with great posture and awaited for Kurama. He turned around and gazed down the candlelit isle, at the very end his fiancé stood. Kurama, in his white ceremonial garment smiled and walked down the isle.

His majesty's fiancé was different from what the crowd had expected. The crowd had expected a hideous demon woman with five eyes and rotting skin with the hair of a million snakes in a beautiful white, flowing bridal gown that seemed to be ruined as soon as she put it on. Instead, a man with flowing red hair and sparkling green eyes in a white ceremonial garment walked down he isle with Toboy at his side with a candle.

"Such a strange woman. She wears such an odd gown, it shows her leggings!" one man whispered to his friend.

"Demon women must develop slower then humans as well, she barely has any chest at all!" his friend replied.

"Still, she has a beautiful face, though." the man nodded his head.

Kurama heard the whisperings with his acute hearing, but ignored it all. It was his happiest moment, why should their rumors ruin it. He smiled and walked on, his red hair in a pony tail neatly behind his head, as his gown shimmered in the candle light. His ceremonial garment was much more beautiful then any wedding dress ever made, obviously it was white that matched the powder snow and ice.

He reached the altar, Yusuke smiled proudly and glanced and how the glowing pedal was in Kurama's ponytail, showing the world with ambition. Yusuke turned to the priest and the wedding began.

After many vows and promises, written lines and traditions, the moon was full and in the air, glowing with the candles. It was midnight, and the moment everyone awaited, the famous 'I do' lines. The priest, and old, almost dead man who took forever to do anything cleared his throat and said, "Yusuke Urameshi...Do you, Yusuke Urameshi the first in the royal line to be Yusuke Urameshi the first, the first one to be the first among the first because the first is the one in which everything starts and no one else can be the first because the first was there in the first place and furthermore everything starts with the first because the first is in which it the very first one. Not the second, nor the third, nor the fourth, nor the fifth, nor the sixth, nor the seventh, nor the eighth, nor the ninth, nor the tenth..."

A long time passed by, the crowd had to pinch themselves to keep awake, the candle bearers had to burn themselves a little to prevent falling asleep. Yusuke had already fallen asleep standing up, Kurama let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes. He was sadly awakened to find out the priest was on, "Nor the eighty-eighth...". Kurama slammed his hands on the altar and snapped, "Sir, we get it! We do! Please just pronounce us already!"

"Such an impatient bride...By the power invested in me, I know pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!" the priest shouted.

Yusuke woke up in a daze, and found Kurama nudging him in the elbow. He shook his head and asked, "Now?" Kurama nodded his head. Yusuke smiled, then the couple closed their eyes and puckered their lips, pressing them together as the priest commanded. The crowd all awed and cheered with glee. They pulled away, then Yusuke shouted, "By the power invested in me, I declare, that we the people of Methrayne...All go to bed."

The crowd all yawned and nodded, walking back to their homes. Yusuke chuckled and swept Kurama off his feet and carried him all the way to his chamber in the tower. A glorious day indeed it was, but, that is how all these stories begin in the first place.

Suzuna's rambling:

Hidey Ho! Right now who is speaking is Suzuna, the Incredible (ly weird)! Ha ha! Well, there's a lot of things I gotta say and I can't put them in parathenese cuz then it'd look dumb! Ha ha!

First of all, if there's anyone I gotta thank right now, is my oober good buddy, Kyoka the Wonderful (ly unique)! She was there when I came up with this idea, I remember it like it was yesterday: It was Sunday, we were camping, and we had just finished a game of 'Caterpillar' and were talking about fics. Then, it just hit me like one of those poser anime fans do whenever I make a joke about Inuyasha's puffy red puff suit! The whole idea, not to mention an idea for a sequal! shifty eyes But, I had to let Kyoka hear it, just to make sure people would like it. So I told her the basic plot, a little bit of each from every character that matters. I remember, she was just like, "Wow. That would be an awesome fic. You should write it! People would love it!" So I did, because she encourages me. Usually, I write comedies, but...THANK YOU KYOKA!

Also, about the old priest dude. I severly apologize for his rambling. I don't know whether you think it's funny, annoying, or annoyingly funny, I apologize. When I was writing that part, here's basically what it looked like in real life:

Suzuna on the computer, typing away, blaring the 'Wedding March' for the perfect wedding visualazation, and reading out loud.

And, trust me, when I was reading the priest's lines, I was doing it in Christopher Lee's voice! Synahaha! So, just imagine Saruman as the priest and you're good. I was originally gonna have Kurama turn into Yoko and kill him, but then it wouldn't be as cute/pretty/romantic. Sure, it's be funny as the day my dad tried to assemble his roticry machiene, which is laugh out loud hilarious, but it'd ruin the whole story! Ha ha!

Also, I was planning on switching this story to like a biker or street gang sorta story but...You wouldn't want that, I know it, neither would I! I mean, who wants to see Yusuke running around singing Maria? Still funny though.

Oh, uh, just curious. If I were to make one of the characters sing, just once, you guys wouldn't chase after me with javelins and pointy sharp objects, right? Right?

Fun fact: About the 'Best Man'. Did you know that the tradition of the best man started in Medieval times? That's right, when a man saw a woman he really liked, he would just kidnap her. But, family would attack him back and take their girl back with them. So, he would take his best friend along, the 'Best Man' and as he kidnapped the girl, the Best Man would beat up the family so he could suceed. Wow...O.O

Well, you're probably sick of my rambling, so I'll shut up. Please look forward to chapter 2! Thank you, and read Kyoka's writing, it's good! . Until we meet again, Audeiu mon amis, adieu. bows -Suzuna

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.


End file.
